Gollum's Song
by Dimcairien
Summary: Where once was light, Now darkness falls, Where once was love, Love is no more. Song fic. Percy Weasley after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.


**_A/N I got this song while playing 'Gollum's Song' on the piano. It's a song from 'The Two Towers'. I was playing it and wondered if I could somehow make it into a song-fic and then realized that a lot of the words seemed to fit Percy after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. I think that he realized his was wrong at that point, but he was too prideful to try and go home._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or songs from LOTR.  
_**

**_This musing takes place in between the fifth and sixth books.  
_**

Percy was confused, and that probably was putting things extremely lightly. Nothing was as it had seemed to be. Those who were usually right were wrong and those he had thought to be wrong were right.

_Where once was light_  
_Now darkness falls_

You-Know-Who had returned. That was a definite. Percy had tried to deny it earlier, but to no avail. You-Know-Who was back and the wizarding world had once again been plunged into darkness.

_Where once was love_  
_Love is no more_

The Burrow was no longer a place of refuge for him, not since he has run off. He had grown up loved there, but he was certain that no one loved him anymore. At least not since he had sent back the jumper.

_Don't say goodbye_  
_Don't say I didn't try_

He didn't want the ties to completely be cut, he wanted his family still. He truly had tried to come back. He had gone to St. Mungo's, but his dad had been asleep. He wished he could go home, but he couldn't.

_These tears we cry_  
_Are falling rain_  
_For all the lies you told us_

He was mad, no, livid at the Ministry. It's job was to protect society, not endanger it. They has endangered it by not believing in You-Know-Who's return. It was all the Ministry's fault. If Fudge had believed, perhaps You-Know-Who could already be defeated.

_The hurt, the blame!_  
_And we will weep to be so alone_

He was alone. He didn't like the Ministry. Not after what they had done. He couldn't go back to the Ministry, but he couldn't go home. He was stuck in between, forever alone.

_We are lost_  
_We can never go home_

And he never could go home, not after everything that had happened. Not after that horrible fight with his father. He would always be away, always.

_So in the end_  
_I'll be what I will be_

Could he do something to help the Order without being near his family? He hoped so. He wanted to try to fix his mistakes. Perhaps he could be a spy in the Ministry. He didn't want to stay with the Ministry, nor be fully with the Order because of his family._  
_

_No loyal friend_  
_Was ever there for me_

He never had had a true friend. He and Penny had broken up soon after Hogwarts. Oliver had gone Quidditch crazy. And he had never been close to any of his siblings. He never had had anyone when he needed someone. He needed someone now, but no one would ever come to him.

_Now we say goodbye_  
_We say you didn't try_

Should he have tried reconciling? He didn't know. He had said goodbye and that was it. They didn't want him back. They hadn't tried to get him to come back. Well his mum had, but only once. Would he have acted differently if she had come again? Would he act differently if his dad tried to speak to him at the Ministry?

_These tears you cry_  
_Have come too late_

It was too late for him to repent. It had been nearly a year, too long to ask for forgiveness. He was crying about it now, but he knew they were worthless. Nothing he could do could change what he had said. Crying was now too late. If he had done this right away, maybe he'd still be with his family._  
_

_Take back the lies_  
_The hurt, the blame!_

He wished he could take back everything he had said. He had lied to himself by saying he was fine without his family. He had hurt everyone. He had blamed his father for making life difficult. He shouldn't have, but he had. He needed to take it back, but there was no way he could do it.

_And you will weep_  
_When you face the end alone_

There was a war going on and he was alone. It could easily be the end of the world and he was alone. You-Know-Who could very easily destroy the wizarding world as he knew it. In fact, he was certain that would happen. Nothing would be as it once was.

_You are lost_  
_You can never go home_  
_You are lost_  
_You can never go home  
_

Never. Never would he be able to enjoy his family at the Burrow. He would always have to live away from them for the rest of his life. They would never accept him back, not after everything he had done. And especially now, now that he knew they were right.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. The song was a little strange because I never could figure out if it was about the person singing it, someone else, or both. In this it's mostly Percy thinking about what he has done.**_


End file.
